New Beginnings
by stonee288
Summary: Aurora had never wanted anything to do with parents, but when she finds out that her parents hadn't left her at the pokemon center, but her dad had actually went crazy looking for her, and hadn't been seen sense. She goes on a journey to his hometown to find him but she finds so much more. I didn't know what to rate it.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora had been raised in a pokemon center, by a nurse joy. She had always known that was not her home, not where she belonged. The nurse joy had raised her as a daughter but the truth was Aurora just wasn't family. She wasn't cut out to work in the pokemon center, she wasn't organized, she made a mess, every thing was confusing. Then there was the fact that she didn't look anything like nurse joy, nurse joy had curly Pink hair that made loops behind her head, Aurora had straight raven black hair. The only thing that was similar between them was the fact they both had blue eyes, though Aurora's were darker then nurse joy's. Another reason that Aurora knew that she wasn't nurse joy's daughter was that she could remember her real parents it was just a small moment but it was still them. Aurora had never really thought about her parents, she just knew that they had abandoned her and nurse joy had raised her. Now days she no longer worked in the pokemon center because she would brake something or make more trouble then help, but she still went there during the day so she wasn't alone. On one fateful day she discovered more about her parents then she ever really wanted to know.

A young man with green hair and a pair of large glasses came into the pokemon center with a Gallade, the man was wearing a green T-shirt and brown short, as well as a brown back pack. The gallade that had come with him had some scratches he wanted to have looked at. Nurse joy took the gallade to the back and the man sat down right next to Aurora. Aurora kept looking at the man there was something very familiar about him. Then the man looked at her and she jumped, she had been caught staring. The reached his had out towards her and said "I'm Max Whats your name?" Aurora shook his hand and said "I'm Aurora," he looked at her a moment and said "Nice to meet you Aurora." Then the man paid no attention to her and he just took off his backpack, Aurora noticed that something fell out of his backpack and she picked it up. It was a picture their were four people in it, one had to be max but only much, much younger the other three had to be pokemon trainers, she looked at the faces of each trainer then she froze when she looked at the last boy in the picture. Max had just noticed the picture in her hand and he took it, he said "Those are some of the people I traveled with when I was younger," Aurora then asked "Who's that?" pointing to the boy in the picture that had spiky black hair and was wearing a red and black hat. Max looked at him a moment and said "thats Ash Ketchum, He was the champion of kanto for a while but nobody has really seen him in almost eight years." Aurora was a little surprised and asked "Why?" the man replied "I think it's because he's depressed, about eight years ago his two year old daughter just disappeared for no reason, he had spent three months going crazy trying to find her but he never did then he just shipped all of his pokemon to professor oak's lab and locked himself in his house with his wife. It's to bad to, I know he would have been a great dad." then something just clicked in her mind, she had been here for about eight years now, and this boy looked so familiar, Ash Ketchum was Aurora's dad and she also now knew that she hadn't been abandoned but lost. Aurora stud up and said "Thank you," to max then she ran into the back of the pokemon center on her way back she slammed into something hard and when she looked up, it was max's Gallade. Aurora apologized and looked at nurse Joy who was standing next to it. Aurora just said "I _need_ to talk to you," the nurse nodded and said "Just give me a moment," Aurora nodded and walked behind nurse joy as she returned the gallade to max. max thanked them and walked away talking to the gallade nurse joy turned to Aurora and said "What do we _need_ to talk about?" Aurora said "I'm going to be leaving." " And where will you be going?" nurse joy asked. "I'm going to find my parents," Aurora replied. Nurse joy looked surprised then she looked a little sad before saying "I knew this day would come at some point. Okay If your going to find them your going to need a pokemon to help you, I have some in the back you can use."

Nurse joy lead aurora to a part of the pokemon center she had never been allowed in before, were the stored pokemon were kept for trainers who already had six pokemon with them. They went all the way to the back of the room here there was a separate shelf full with poke-balls next to a window showing hundreds of pikachu running around in a circle letting off electric sparks. Aurora looked at all the pokeballs on the shelf, each time it switched to a new type of pokemon there would be a sticker with the name of that pokemon. She tried to find a pokemon that would fit her personalty, but it was proving to be a project. Rattata were aggressive and wouldn't stay still, metapod and caterpie couldn't defend very well, weedle was slow, machop was strong with good defense but not very smart. Aurora looked at each type of pokemon and couldn't find one she really could trust to protect her intill she could get a pokemon of her own. Then she looked back in the window of pikachu that were powering the center, she studied the room for a moment before noticing a small room on the side of the larger room. Aurora looked at nurse joy and said "whats in there?" nurse joy replied "thats were I keep the un-evolved pichu and the pikachu that aren't powerful enough to power the building using pika-power." Aurora looked at her and said "Can I see them?" nurse Joy looked down at her and frowned "I guess that wouldn't hurt." She said. Aurora was lead to that room and as she looked in she was surprised there were only about five pokemon in there two were pikachu that looked injured or disabled and the other three were pichu. Two of the pichu were running around making lots of noise it was a little annoying, apparently the other pichu agreed because it looked at both of the pichu that were playing and yelled "PICHU!" witch Aurora guessed means 'SHUT UP!' when the pichu continued to make noise the pichu started to spark, then all at once the electricity he had build up was let loss on the other pichu, knocking them out. Aurora was impressed and she walked into the room even without asking nurse joy, she went up to the pichu that had knocked out the others and it stud in a defensive stance. Aurora bent down and said "Your a Strong little pokemon," she said as she reached down to touch it hoping it didn't electrocute her, to her surprise as soon as she touched the pokemon's head it started to glow. Aurora didn't move her hand and a moment later when she lifted her hand and under it was a pikachu. nurse joy gasped and the pikachu climbed Aurora's arm to her shoulder. It was clear that Aurora had made a choice of witch pokemon was coming with her.

Aurora walked back out to the main waiting room with her new pikachu on her shoulder. As she walked out Max was still there looking at his pokemon, When he looked at her he was surprised. she looked at lot like Ash, the boy he had told her about earlier. She was dressed simply with a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans, he started looking threw his bag and came out with a plain hat that he wore sometimes, he held it up and it made it look like she was wearing the hat, he gasped, this girl looked just like him. he turned to his gallade and said "Use psychic to hear what there saying and let me hear too." the pokemon got a small pinkish glow around his body and suddenly max could hear everything that Aurora said to nurse Joy. Aurora was saying "Yes, I'm sure I want to do this. I mean I never cared about my real parents intill now, I just thought they abandoned me and you raised me, but now it might be that they lost me and you found me. They could still want me." then it clicked to max, Aurora had been found by Nurse Joy and raised here in the pokemon center, that she knew all along that her parents weren't here in the center, no she was Ash's daughter that he had lost eight years ago. He almost gasped but didn't know what to do. He looked at her a second, he needed to help her find ash and he knew where he was.

After coming out into the waiting room Aurora had been talking to nurse joy saying that she knew she had to find her real parents, then out of nowhere a hand was set on her shoulder and before she could turn and look at who it was, pikachu was electrocuting the person. Aurora looked at the man on the floor and she knew who it was, it was Max they guy she had talked to that told her about Ash Ketchum. She scolded pikachu. A couple of minutes later the man woke up and Aurora said "are you okay?" Max's vision was a little blurred and as he looked up at her he said "Ash?" then his vision cleared and Aurora said "No, I'm Aurora." He looked at her again and said "I'm sorry. You never get used to being shocked by pikachu. As he looked a little more closely at this pikachu he realized it was somehow different then other pikachu. The pikachu climbed down her arm and stood by him, then he realized, "This pikachu is really small," he said out loud. Aurora had noticed that but she didn't care. She held out her hand and helped Max up. He caught his breath and said "I know where Ash is."


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man knew where he parents lived, she could find her way home. After a long time just asking question, she finally got to asked the one she needed the answer to most "Where is Ash Ketchum?" this was one of the very few questions he could answer "Ash is in pallet town." That was good news for Aurora they were in a small town on route 17. Then max said "Your going to have to go up route 17 and 16, threw Celadon City, threw route 7 and Saffron City, up to route 5 threw Cerulean City, past route 4 and 3, threw Pewter City and threw Viridian City, down route 1, to Pallet town." "Not if I just cut threw the forest." Aurora replied, with a smirk. Max looked at her like she was crazy, "You would rather take a dangerous forest, with pokemon that _will _attack you then the safe path of roads and cities?" He said. Aurora nodded saying, "Who doesn't like a little adventure and action, plus pikachu will be with me." After a while of arguing about witch way Aurora should go, it was determined that she had to be just as if not more stubborn then her dad.

Aurora was in a rush to leave but Nurse Joy slowed her down and made sure she had everything she needed; a back pack, a jacket, a water bottle, some food for her and for pikachu, a blanket, some other stuff nurse joy insisted on her having. Then Aurora looked at nurse joy and said "I promise that I'll come back no matter what happens," Next thing she knew Aurora was walking threw the forest. Aurora had left at almost noon and it had to be six o-clock by now. She had been walking for nearly six hours, pikachu and her agreed it was time to take a break. They sat down on a tree root and just sat there for a moment. They just sat there a minute, she started to notice all of the pokemon that were around her; there was a rattata near her feet, there was a pidgey group sitting on the branches above her, caterpie were crawling up the trees, there was a hole in the tree across from her where she saw a sleeping Hoothoot. This forest seemed really, _peaceful_, and she almost felt like she just fit in here. After another moment just sitting in the peace she got up with pikachu on her shoulder they walked intill it got dark, then they climbed a tree and fell asleep in the branches listening to the cool wind blow threw the forest.

Early in the mourning, with the sun just starting to raise, Aurora was awoken by getting shocked by pikachu. She was not exactly waking up on the right side of the bed. She was going to glare at pikachu when she realized that she couldn't see him, Aurora started to search for pikachu and was panicking when she heard a soft "chu," and she looked down. Under her was pikachu, he was hanging upside-down with his tail stuck in a fork in the tree. Aurora couldn't help but laugh. Pikachu glared at her and his checks sparked. Aurora reached down and grabbed pikachu's tail trying to lift him up, but pikachu was mad at her for laughing and he released a bolt of electricity that hit Aurora. She screamed and they both fell out of the tree.

When Aurora hit the ground she was knocked out. She was only out for a few minutes and when she woke up pikachu was sitting on her stomach looking at her. Aurora was mad at pikachu for shocking her and as she got up pikachu laughed. That drove her over the edge and she started chasing the electric rat. She was about to catch him when she looked over to her right and saw a clearing, she walked over to the edge of the clearing. Aurora was amazed, the whole clearing was covered in green grass and colorful was so stunned by the way the field looked she almost didn't notice the figure lying on the ground not even fifteen feet from her. It wasn't intill the figure moved that she noticed it. At first she thought it was a pokemon but then she realized it was a person. Lying in the grass and looking at the clear blue sky above them. At first Aurora was just frozen, but she snapped out of it. For a second she just stud there just looking, then she finally said "um... excuse me," the person jumped and sat up. It was a boy he had dark blue almost black hair and blue eyes, aurora looked him in the eyes and for a few minutes nether of them said anything they were just trapped in each others gaze. Then Aurora said "Where am I?" when she spoke the boy blinked before saying, "I think were just east of pallet town." There was something about this boy that seemed so familiar. He wore plain jeans and a red T-shirt, his hair was short and spiked out. Aurora thought for a minute, then remembered the picture max had shown her, this boy looked a lot the bot in the picture.

The Boy spoke, he said "Who are you?" and she simply said "I'm Aurora." For a moment the boy said nothing as if racking his mind for why he knew the name. His eyes widened and he grabbed her arm and started to pull her. Aurora was confused but she didn't fight and she followed the boy. After about ten minutes Aurora was dragged past a house, it was nothing special, it was a dirty white house that was starting to look a little yellow, it had a brown door with no window, the house itself had five windows, two one the same level of the door, three one what she guessed was one floor up. They past the house and will walked for a least another five minutes. There was a garden in front of them, it was over grown and vines covered the gate around it. Aurora was dragged right into the middle of the garden where there was a stone tablet stick up from the ground. vines were starting to creep up the side of the tablet but they weren't covering the front, printed clearly on the front of the tablet it said

_" __**Aurora ketchum**_

_**First born of Dawn and Ash ketchum**_

_**Forever lost to the world**_

_**But never lost to our hearts**__"_


	3. Chapter 3

When Aurora saw this she knew what it was. It was her tombstone. Once he knew Aurora had absorbed it the boy said "Is that you?" Aurora couldn't speak so she just nodded. She was about to say something when out of the corner of her eye Aurora was a yellow pokemon come around the corner. She turned her head that way and saw a pikachu the pikachu froze when he saw her, sparks were coming from it's red cheeks, Aurora knew what that meant. Before she could move a very powerful thunderbolt struck her and she fell to the ground, the last thing she heard before passing out was the boy screaming "NO!" then she blacked out.

Aurora woke up and saw a man over her, her first instinct was to freak out and she kicked the man in the process of freaking out. The man she had kicked was wearing Jeans and black T-shirt, he had on a blue jacket and a hat that was red and white. Aurora heard laughter from the other side of the room and looked up to see a boy over there laughing at the man who was in pain. She had a splitting headache but she managed to remember that he was the boy she had seen in the field. Aurora sat back down on the couch she had been lying on when she woke up, the man she kicked had starting to stand up now and he shot an angry glance at the laughing boy who stopped laughing and looked away from him as if angry. The man looked at Aurora, she didn't really know what to do but she stud up and studied the man, then she recognized him from the picture. He looked a bit different of course, he was a lot taller, around six foot, his hair was a little more floppy and maybe an inch and a half longer. Aurora didn't know wether to scream or smile. Then the pikachu that had shocked her came in the room, Aurora looked at the pikachu for only a second with no reaction, but when she looked back at the man he was watching her as if she was a bomb and the timer only had a second on it. For a second she was confused, then she looked back at the pikachu and she understood. He was expecting her to freak out at the sight of pikachu and he didn't want to be in the way when she did. Aurora almost laughed out loud, a small smile appeared on her lips and a confused look appeared on his face. Aurora looked at him for a second and said "you expected me to freak out because pikachu is here but I've been shocked a lot more then you think, especially the last two days." It wasn't intill then that she remembered her pikachu that was still somewhere in the woods.

Aurora looked towards a door and felt as if she need to get out there NOW and find pikachu, but first she asked "How long was I out?" Ash looked at her for a second then said "About ten minutes," the look on his face showed he was wondering why she wanted to know. She looked around the room and noticed her backpack sitting on a chair near by, she went over and picked it up, then she started walking towards the door, but Ash got in her way. Aurora could see that the boy she had meet earlier raise his eyebrows. She looked at Ash right in the eyes and said "I'm leaving." He didn't look happy about it but Ash stepped out of way and let her walk out the door.

The boy frowned at seeing his dad just let her leave, and once she was gone he said the first thing to his dad out of the last month "So, it's only me you keep trapped here, like a prisoner." Ash frowned at him, Ash had been hoping that his son would speak to him again soon but that was not what he wanted to hear. Ash said "Neo, thats not true, your not a prisoner at all, I just want you to stay safe." Neo scolded at the man and replied "No thats not true, you just want to lose me like how _you_ lost my sister. You don't want to know that your the reason both of your kids are gone." Ash seemed angry to hear this coming from his own son, and he nearly yelled "That is nothing but a lie and you know it your sister was taken from us and it was a tragedy, but it was not my fault." ash claimed down a little bit then said "Who was that girl anyway?" in a more happy tone. Neo smirked then said "Her name was Aurora." All the color drained from Ash's face, Aurora was what he and his wire had named there first child, their daughter who had been taken from them. Neo smiled, he loved see his dad is so much pain with the memories or his lost sister, but this was completely different, knew that this girl he had just happened to meet was really his sister and when he told his dad that it caused so much pain for his father that he felt like this repaid him for all the years he had been stuck in the same place without ever being able to leave, never. As much as he enjoyed this moment he felt a little guilty it was so mean to be doing this to his own father, but then again he felt that Ash deserved it.

Aurora walked threw the woods calling out for pikachu, she was worried and had no idea what had happened to her only pokemon. Aurora searched and searched for him and was about to give up. When a bolt of electricity hit her, it was strong and it hurt a lot but she was determined not to faint, again. When the electricity stopped Aurora still had an electric current going there her but instead of being paralyzed or weak, she felt like it had given her more energy. Aurora looked down and in front of her she saw a very angry pikachu. It was about eight inches tall and had sparks flying from it's red checks, Aurora was relived and she bent down to her pikachu. Pikachu shocked her again but it didn't hurt as much, aurora reached out to the pikachu and pat him on the head. Aurora looked at how angry pikachu was and she said "I know your mad, I'm sorry I lost you I didn't mean to but if you where there you would have understood why." Pikachu didn't look convinced and she continued "I found my dad." Though she wasn't sure if that was actually good or bad, pikachu's ears perked up and he didn't seem as angry but he still wasn't happy. Aurora picked him up and put him on her shoulder. They started walking back the same way that Aurora had come, she knew she needed to get back to the house and tell her father the truth, but she didn't know that he already knew.

Neo just stood there and watched as his father freaked out, Ash was pacing around the room, sometimes yelling at him, and picking up random items and shoving them into a backpack, A water bottle, a potion, a can of pokemon food, a hairbrush and many other things disappeared into the bag then Ash was running out the door. Neo was surprised he was almost jealous that Ash care so much for this girl who he didn't really know, and she probably didn't even know he was. Neo never let his dad know he knew that ash had been a pokemon master and competed in the pokemon league for every region, then became the champion of kanto on his second time competing. In fact Neo knew that he had caught over seventy pokemon and realesed more then ten, but the only pokemon of Ash's Neo had ever seen was pikachu, the rest were ether with professor oak, professor juniper, professor birch, professor rowan, and the other professor's from whatever region those pokemon had come from, or some of them had been sent to places were they were training, helping, or caring for other pokemon. It had been about ten minutes by himself before there was a knock on the door, he had no idea who it was and was surprised to find that Aurora had been on the other side.

** If you have any questions or want something to happen later in the story please review and tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long and it is short but I've been busy, please review.**

When the door open it was the boy from the meadow on the other side and he seemed really surprised to see Aurora. He looked around as if he was expecting to see someone else with her. Aurora felt a little awkward it was like the boy didn't want to see her there and was looking for someone else, she waved and said "Hi," to get his attention. He looked at her again and said "What are you doing here? You should be GONE by now." he almost sounded upset, and Aurora found it kind of offending, and said "Well it nice to see you too. Just wheres Ash, okay." She said kind of rudely. He frowned at he and said "He's out looking for you, witch happens to be the perfect time for you to leave." Aurora was surprised "Why would I want to leave?" she asked but before he could answer she also said "Why is he looking for me?" the boy hesitated and said "He's looking for you because I told him that you were his daughter, and you should leave NOW, because if you don't you'll probably never leave his sight again." Aurora was confused but she said "Well, I am his daughter and who are you?" The boy looked at her for another moment and said "I'm Neo, and I'm your brother." Aurora gasped. There were a million things running threw her mind. The one thing she did manage to say was "Okay," Neo looked at her as if she was crazy, she seemed to be taking this really well so he said "You should really leave now." She stared at him, really hurt that her own brother would want her gone so quickly even though they had just meet and the only thing she could manage to say was "Why?" Neo looked into her eyes and he could tell she was hurt by what he said, so he replied "Look, it's not that I don't like you, actually I would love to get to know you, but the thing is after my dad lost you he went crazy looking for you and when he couldn't find you he thought you were dead, so ever sense I was born I have _never _left here, I've been trapped here for seven years and I've never seen anywhere or anyone else. In fact Ash freaked out so much that I've never seen any other pokemon except his pikachu and my moms piplup. they rest are with pokemon professors, or were released, or are with other trainer for them to take care the pokemon. So I'm afraid that if he dose find you the same thing will happen."

Aurora was surprised she had never thought that was even possible from what she knew about ash ketchum he was never leave his pokemon behind unless they wanted him to. Aurora wanted to stay with her family and get to know them so that was exactly what she would do. She looked at Neo and could see the worry in his eyes. She said "I have been raised by a nurse joy on route 17 for seven years and could have left whenever I wanted, but I never did. as far as I was concerned she was the only family I would ever need, then this man comes into the pokemon center and tells me that ash ketchum was a friend that he traveled with for a while and he went crazy looking for his daughter when he lost her. I knew that was my dad because I could remember what he looked like but I never knew that he wanted me back because I always thought that I was left at the pokemon center on purpose. If I get stuck here for the rest of my life okay, but ether way I'm going to fix things and you won't be here forever." He looked at her for a second and nodded, then they both went into the house.

It took four hours before Ash went home, he knew that he had failed again in finding his daughter. He knew that there would no one to help him threw it this time, his wife was gone, visiting some of their old friends intill tomorrow, his son would only talk to him if it hurt him. He also knew that tonight would be yet another sleepless night, how he didn't have bags under his eyes he had no idea but this wouldn't be the first or last time that he couldn't sleep. Ash walked home wondering how everything had gone wrong, when he started his journey he wanted to be a pokemon master so his life would be better and he made it to being a pokemon master but everything seemed to be getting worse from there.

When Ash walked in he didn't even look at them he didn't notice Aurora sitting there, he just crossed the room and left down a hallway. He had looked like he had been hit by a bus, his hair was messed up under his hat, there was dirt on his face and clothes and the expression on his face said that he knew he had done everything he could and it wasn't and will never be enough. Aurora watched as he walked past everything he looked heartbroken and she felt bad for him. As he left Aurora looked at Neo, she wondered why he didn't say anything then she noticed he was asleep the seven year old had to have been exhausted and today had been a long day, Aurora realized how tired she was as well when she saw him sleeping the chair and pikachu was already asleep too, she knew she should go talk to ash before she fell asleep but it was to late, her eyes were already feeling heavy and only seconds later she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora was awake before anyone else Neo was still asleep on the chair and there was no sign of Ash, she did wonder where her mother, Dawn, was but she knew that dawn had been seen in public many times sense she disappeared while Ash was not. Aurora didn't want to wake anyone so she did what she had done a lot of times when she woke up before nurse joy, she made breakfast, though she wasn't that good at it. First she went outside and to find some berry's, she was surprised to find oran berries, pecha berries, and chesto berries near the house. Aurora was heading back to the house when she heard someone nearby whistling. Aurora saw a women with orange hair walking towards the house. Aurora rushed to catch up with the woman, she was curious to who it was. When Aurora caught up to the woman and saw that she was an older woman and she seemed very happy, the woman jumped when she first saw Aurora. Aurora studied her for a moment then said "Hi," and she reached out her hand to shake the women's hand. The women smiled and shuck Aurora's hand before saying "Hi, I'm Delia, who are you," in a kind tone. Aurora hesitated then said "I'm Aurora nice to meet are you heading?" Delia replied "I'm going to my son's house, and you?" aurora stopped and asked "Thats you son's house?" the women looked back at her and said "Yes, is that a problem?" Aurora started walking again and smirked a little saying "Oh no, I just thought you should know thats my dads house." Delia stopped dead in her tracks,starring at Aurora. For a few minutes they just stood there then Aurora was pulled into a hug that felt as if her ribs were being crushed. "Can't breathe." Aurora made out as she was suffocating, Delia let go a little embarrassed, she said "Sorry," and they both smiled and started walking again. Aurora picked up the berries she had picked and said "You know I was going to make breakfast, do you think you could help a little?" Aurora knew she had no idea what kind of food or equipment Ash had for cooking and could really use some help seeing as even when she knew exactly what she had to deal with she didn't do great. Delia agreed and they both wound in the kitchen and not even an hour later it was done. There were pancakes and eggs, and a bowl of berries that Aurora had picked. Aurora left the room to go get the boys, she walked into the living room and Neo was still in his chair sleeping, his both was open and he was drooling a little. She went over and shuck the boy but he didn't respond. After a few more minutes Aurora was about to give up when she remembered the berries she had brought in, the chesto berries were supposed to wake up a pokemon maybe it worked one brothers too.

Aurora ran into the dinning room and grabbed a chesto berry out of the bowl before rushing back to the living room. She dropped the chesto berry in his open mouth and a minute later he was awake spitting it out, he said "EWW, what is that? it's disgusting." Aurora laughed and replied "It's a Chesto berry threw use to wake a sleeping pokemon, now I know how they work." Neo looked at her as if she was crazy and said "You gave me pokemon food?" she nodded and said "Me and Delia made breakfast go get Ash and come eat." Neo looked at her for a moment but did as told, he went and knocked on Ash's door. A voice inside said "Come in I'm awake." Neo waked in he still didn't really want to be speaking to his dad but he knew he had to get over it. Ash was just sitting on his bed, he wasn't wearing his hat or jacket but otherwise he looked normal. Expect he looked terrible, his eyes were red and a little puffy. Neo felt a little bad for him. All he said though was, "Breakfast is made." Ash's eyebrows raised and said "Did my mom come over?" Neo nodded and they both left the room, Ash grabbed his hat and jacket on the way out.

As they walked into the dinning room Ash greeted his mother. After they were done Neo went over to his grandmother and quietly asked "Wheres aurora." Delia Ketchum replied in the same tone "In the kitchen she'll be out in a moment." Neo smile and sat down in his seat, as did everyone else. Ash was about to ask were the food was when a person walked in the room carrying a big plate of pancakes. He gasped and everyone in the room smiled. Aurora set down the plate of pancakes and said "Hi, did you sleep well." He looked at her for a moment before saying "No, I haven't slept well in seven years." That was something nobody in the room had known, and it made Aurora fell a little bad. Then Ash said "You know I went out looking for you last night." Aurora Replied "I know I watched you come in, I would have said something but Neo was asleep and you didn't even look our way," he seemed a little surprised but he said nothing. After a second he asked "Can we eat now?" Delia was about to say something but Aurora bet her to it she said "Sure we can eat I'm starving, But not you, you have to wash your hands and face first, your all dirty and it's kind of gross." Ash glared at Delia who was smiling wildly "She gets that from you." He said.

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
